Following the development of information technology, personal computers have become a standard home appliance. More and more people have the ability to maintain and upgrade computer hardware.
Magnetic hard disk, which is a data storage device used with computers, have constantly multiplied the storage capacity in response to the growing size of single computer files. To handle large amounts of data storage, adding a plurality of hard disks to a computer is a common measure.
However, the conventional means for mounting a plurality of hard disks onto a computer chassis uses screws, which needs tools and is time consuming.